<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes by Inkribbon796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289847">A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796'>Inkribbon796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Gay Panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Remus have always fought, always. But this time they’re teaming up for something they both agree on: getting their mentors together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dragon Witch/Fairy Godmother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a that was originally for aimasup and pixeldragon45 on tumblr. I might have taken some liberties with the story but I hope you guys like it. I wrote this after seeing an amazing post by aimasup.<br/>If the url link I’m trying to link to doesn’t work here it is, the little comic is cute go look at it:<br/>https://aimasup.tumblr.com/post/626794236522692608/okay-but-have-you-considered-the-dragon-witch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Two brothers, royal born but divided in every single way. The elder twin strove for honor and chivalry, raised in the royal court around the other knights and the tales of rulers and knights from the kingdom’s history in ages past. Some stories were true, others had been exaggerated more than a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The younger twin had been mostly shoved into his elder brother’s shadow — a brother who was older by little less than an hour — and quickly began to act out as a result.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They quickly began to be divided on the battlefield. The younger prince had been kidnapped one day by a powerful shape changing mage when he was sixteen and just decided not to go back and the royal knights found him playing old maid with her in the tower, and he threw them out the door with a note for his parents and brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He had declared himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>“the monsters’ problem now”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and was not coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince of Sanders</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roman’s sword and </span>
  <em>
    <span>“good”</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic, versus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duke of the Dark Wood</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus’s pranks and illusions.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But that is not today’s story. The fight between good and evil is for another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>On the edge of the city, bordering the untamable Dark Woods where monsters called home, there was a tavern. It was on a trade road that went around the woods and towards the neighboring kingdom. The tavern was a way stop before reaching the capital city of Roman’s kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was absolutely pouring down rain when a cloaked young man ran into the tavern. He pulled down his hood after looking around the tavern. Prince Roman had come to this tavern frequently, it was considered neutral ground because the caravans that came through, the residents of the Dark Woods traded between each other and the merchants protected their clients.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Against a wall, Roman spotted his brother sitting at a table, a plate of food and three empty mugs of ale next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman walked over and naturally turned up his nose at the magic keeping Remus from getting too tipsy. “You couldn’t wait until I got in could you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother,” Remus smiled. “I got hungry, I got bored. There’s a very cute bartender over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus blew a kiss and waggled his fingers at the young man in question.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Focus,” Roman hissed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus smiled, “So I take it you received my letter?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You contemptuous oaf,” Roman sneered at Remus. Roman was pulling out of his cloak a dirt speckled note that had a stick figure drawing of Roman’s fairy godmother and Remus’s mentor, the dragon witch, on it holding hands. The words: </span>
  <em>
    <span>canon ship xoxoxoxo maybe?!?! Meet me at the Salty Unicorn at 10pm if you agree plz thx</span>
  </em>
  <span>; were written, half scrunched into the left corner of the paper as if the second half was an unplanned addition. On the front it was addressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>to: my horridly good brother, Roman; from: your bestest coolest brother, Remus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman shook the note violently. “Did you write this in mud? Mother would have you raked over hot coal for a note this foul!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus clapped in excitement, “So you’ll help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What type of cad do you take me for?” Roman scoffed, throwing the note down onto the table. “Of course I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Shaking his hands, Remus just about squealed in delight, his smile widening. “The journey will be perilous, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh please, it will be easy,” Roman scoffed. “It’s true love, and they are already smitten. Half of our job is done for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It was, in fact, not easy. It was easy for the two princes to get back to their homes. But when they met back up at the border of the Dark Woods a couple weeks later, Roman challenged Remus to come out and fight him. The royal prince had to fight several goblins before Remus showed up, mace in hand and swinging it around wildly like a maniac. He managed to hit three goblins, who didn’t scramble away fast enough, in the face before he made contact with Roman’s shield.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Buzzing around Roman was a bright blue hummingbird, a little puffball of feathers and magic. She was fluttering around the royal prince, magic coming off her wings like glitter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>During the twin’s duel for honor and a bit of fun, a flash of shadow flew across as a large bat flew towards him and hit the hummingbird out of the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You fiend!” Roman spat as the hummingbird seemed to glow and in an explosion of feathers a woman appeared in a billowing blue and white dress, the little jewel beads of the dress glittering and sparkling in the light. For a second or two she looked like she was covered in soft down before having more human light tan skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That was a cheap shot,” Althea the fairy godmother reminded tersely as the Dragon Witch turned from a bat to a bony witch in a very dark red dress, her skin an ivory ash color.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please it’s almost like you wanted to get hit,” the Dragon Witch reminded. “Besides you two were gaining up on my sweet Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Althea swept her hair back, which frustrated the Dragon Witch because even in a fight it always looked flowing and fluffy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Give up,” the Dragon Witch smiled. “These woods are ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Never!” Althea shouted. “Your reign of terror is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lights and magic flew across the battlefield. In the end Remus and Roman had tied again as the Dragon Witch was thrown back by a gust of wind.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Meddling child,” the Dragon Witch spat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Surly, caustic witch,” Althea snapped back. “Be gone and go back to your unhallowed woods. We are victorious.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I clearly won,” the Dragon Witch smiled smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Althea made a little angry pout, crossing her arms in a huff, “You’ve done no such thing. Even if you two did win, it would only be because you both cheated.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Dragon Witch had some big gloating tirade of sarcastic insults, but seeing her little pout where she puffed out her cheeks a bit and looked like she was sticking her tongue to the inside of her cheek and . . . she . . . what was she going to say again? Something about her cute face? No, Althea would just make fun of her for that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah? Well you . . .” The Dragon Witch tried not to look absolutely flustered. “. . . you’re just a poor sport.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Althea looked angrier while the Dragon Witch was just internally screaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor sport? Who says that? What are you five? Did you just get kicked out of the academy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus was standing behind them, a huge toothy grin on his face that made the Dragon Witch want to have his face dragged in the mud or put worms in his stew.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Glancing at her student again she saw that both he and Roman had stopped fighting and the two of them were just watching the two mages arguing. The whole thing smacked of a trick of some kind and right now the Dragon Witch couldn’t figure out what type of trap that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So she appreciated whatever the hustle was, even though she doubted that Remus had turned on her. He would be up front about it, and predictably violent.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was a good kid so . . .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She looked over at Roman who seemed to be just as excited as Remus was, except he was staring at Althea . . .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait a second,” the Dragon Witch realized.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I will not be waiting any seconds,” Althea refused, not understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Dark Woods mage immediately remembered that the good witch had been talking to her and she had been ignoring her. But one look at her face reminded the witch why she had a crush in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes or no?” Althea ordered, pointing at her?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh,” the Dragon Witch stalled, staring at her, “no?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Althea’s face got a bit fuzzy with her anger, the feathers around her face was almost a pinking color.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She looks so adora— no, don’t she’ll just turn you down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I can’t believe this, you’re so frustrating,” Althea huffed out. She stomped her feet a bit and grabbed Roman, “We’re leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But you didn’t . . .  I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>justice</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Roman sputtered as he was dragged towards a carriage that had been hiding up the road to stay out of the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t say a word,” the Dragon Witch ordered Remus as they watched them walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why Maggie?” Remus smiled, setting his hands and chin on the hilt of his mace.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you don’t, I’ll use your tongue for a gibberish concoction,” she threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Awwww,” Remus’s grin was particularly sharkish. “Someone’s just being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>poor sport.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Dragon Witch whipped her staff around and lightly cuffed him on the back of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Inside Roman’s carriage, the royal prince was just listening to his fairy godmother rant at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Althea was sitting with her face buried in her hands, her face red as a tomato. “That woman is so infuriating! Ugh, what kind of game is she playing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Who knows with them?” Roman shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe if she wasn’t so cute, I’d know what to say,” Althea accidentally said out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She blushed even harder with embarrassment and looked up at Roman. “Uh, I mean—”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman stared at her for a second before pulling apart the divider behind them and turning to yell, “Cam! Turn this cart around, we got a date to catch!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Roman!” Althea yelled, her face getting even redder. “She’s the queen of the Dark Woods!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And the Dark Woods is about to get themselves another fabulous queen,” Roman proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The cart had stopped, the driver turned around in his seat to verify, “Are you sure you want to go back to the Dark Woods, Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Roman smiled. “I know we’re only three minutes out. We could walk there. Oh, and you and Quil are about to cough up five pounds a piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Roman!” Althea shrieked as the carriage began to move back towards the haunted woods.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s true love, my darlingest mentor,” Roman insisted, “and I have it on good authority that she thinks you’re good looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Althea got even redder, “Who told you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well Remus was cruder but I understood the intent,” Roman answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He could be lying,” Althea accused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please, my brother is the worst liar in all the kingdoms,” Roman defended, almost offended for the brother he fought on a regular basis’s honor. “He’s crude, rude, and violent, but he is no liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“She really likes me?” Althea asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How could she not?” Roman demanded. “Now, we have true love to prepare for my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let’s just start at a first date, Roman,” Althea insisted. “It’s a little soon for anything like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ll see,” Roman smiled, looking out the window. “She’s over the moon for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Eventually the carriage stopped because Remus was standing in the middle of the road with the Dragon Witch next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman opened a top hatch in the carriage, “Ahh, good, we were just about to go and find you two again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’d like your men to stop accosting my woods,” the Dragon Witch spat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“When you get your marauding bandits to stop attacking my people,” Roman bargained.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How about when you pay my woods back for generations of war crimes?” The Dragon Witch’s eyebrow shot up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We shouldn’t have to defend ourselves from being set on fire,” Roman reminded. “I’d be happy to start calling off the war if we could trust you won’t pick up arms against us the moment we have our backs turned.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ugh!” Remus complained. “We’re not here to talk about politics! We’re here to talk about two lovely ladies getting freaky!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah, thank you Remus,” Roman clapped his hands, smiling. “Thank you, for once, for getting us back on topic.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman waved his hands and when his hand came back up Althea in her hummingbird form was perched on two of his fingers. The royal prince exited the carriage with her, clearing her throat. “Queen Dragon Witch of the Dark Woods, I present to you the Good Witch of the Sanders Kingdom. She is as intelligent as she is brave and you shall be permitted to court her on the grounds that you vow to honor and cherish her, to treat her as the lady she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s it?” The Dragon Witch asked, clearly braced for more.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, she has to vow the same,” Remus cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Naturally, my mentor is no brute,” Roman agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No I meant is he going to demand anything else of me,” the Dragon Witch told Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman briefly ran over his speech in his head and ducked back in to grab the paper he had rehearsed with, reading back over it, “honor and cherish . . . no I got everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No land, no unfavorable terms?” The Dragon Witch seemed surprised and astonished.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The royal prince made an offended gasp, “My great-great grandfather’s petty squabbles have no bearing when </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> is on the table. Naturally if any deals for land and power are to be carried out, our courts should both be here for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Dragon Witch just stared at Roman for a bit before smiling, “You know, you’re a spoiled rich human brat, but I think you’ll actually make a good king one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks?” Roman wasn’t sure if he’d been insulted or not. “I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Dragon Witch held out her hand and Althea transformed back, looking a little bit nervous. “You really are the most beautiful fairy in the lands,” the Dragon Witch told her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Althea was just staring at her, “You are too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The twin brothers were standing close to the carriage and Roman’s driver, the three of them just watching the two of them talking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Janny owes me big for this,” Remus was almost cackling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you making deals with that snake?” Roman critiqued.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How about you get off my ass and let me live my life?” Remus glared at him. “Besides his mother is happy, what could be better than that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You do have to admit,” Cam said to Roman from his seat above them, “they do look happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah,” Roman sighed, acquiescing on that front.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The two witches talked for a bit before they inevitably had to part ways. They would meet again on the battlefield, but next time it would be a not-so-quiet show of magic, designed to impress rather than harm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>